Oh Well
by lexie loves anime
Summary: '"Well..." Gajeel said, scratching his head doubtfully. "... Natsu... Gray... I wanted to ask you... H-How would you feel if someone... Would call you 'uncle Natsu' and 'uncle Gray?" the iron dragon slayer said finally.' Original story in Spanish by Layla Redfox. Rated T for potty mouths.


**Hello, pixies! Lexie here! This will be something new. It's actually a translation of Layla Redfox's original story. It's in Spanish and it's called 'Ni Modo', so if you are Spanish, then look for the original. For the others, American, English, Polish, German or even Romanian (salutari, romanasilor! :D), or whatever nationality you are, stay here and enjoy the story (which is not mine, but the translation is). On with the story!**

* * *

Two men were drinking a couple of beers in a shack almost at the limit of the outskirts of Magnolia.

The first had blue hair and wore a black shirt and blue pants with brown boots, with a tattoo on the right side of his face.

The other was blonde and wore a violet shirt, brown pants and black boots, with a kind of scar in the shape of a thunderbolt over his right eye.

"This is what I call peace," Laxus said.

"Yeah..." responded Jellal, taking another sip of his beer.

"Jellal... Does Erza know that you're drinking?" the first one questioned confused.

"I don't think so..." answered the said man with clear nervousness. "Plus, she was on a mission with Juvia and Mirajane."

"Juvia... And Mira?" Laxus asked puzzled.

Jellal saw that he looked surprised, and it _was_ true that it was rare to see Erza on a mission with Juvia or with Mira, and it was stranger to see Laxus asking for the ladder.

"Hmm... What happened, Laxus? Is something the matter?" asked Jellal with a half smile.

"Well it's..." he said, drinking of his beer while thinking of what to say. "...Nah... Better forget it."

Jellal let out a laugh.

"If you like Mira so much, why don't you go and talk to her?"

Laxus almost choked on his beer.

"What the hell are you saying?" he shouted exasperated, scaring Jellal a little bit. "I wouldn't even think about being interested in Mira!"

Jellal narrowed his eyes, then sighed.

"Very well... Whatever you say," he said, sipping again from his beer. Laxus also sighed.

"Well... Changing the subject..." he said, looking at the roof of the shack. "...How are the preparations for the wedding going?" Jellal sighed with some pessimism.

"Well... The preparations are almost done... But Erza still has to choose the maids of honor and the godmother."

"Do you have to do that too?" Laxus asked curious.

"In fact... Only the godfather," he answered, taking another sip of his beer.

He figured that Laxus was looking at him surprised, and he also figured his intentions.

"But I haven't decided yet who's going to be the godfather," he said, making Laxus let out a snort. "But what are you expecting for? I entered the guild only two months ago. Don't expect me to choose the godfather just like that."

"Ah... Sometimes you're despicable, Fernandes!"

"Well you're not better, Dreyar."

Both fell into silence, each drinking their beers, until someone knocked at the door. Somebody peeked through the door.

"Hey... Can I come in?" asked a guy with pink hair followed by one with dark blue - almost black - hair and a blue cat.

"This shack was made only for men... So... You can come in," said Laxus dryly.

Natsu, Gray and Happy entered in the shack and sat down in front of Laxus and Jellal. These two treated them with indifference, taking small sips from their beers, knowing to the three it wouldn't matter, because they weren't used to drinking.

They continued drinking peacefully until Jellal realised that Natsu and Gray were watching him strangely - even Happy was watching him strangely. Fernandes knew immediately which were their intentions.

"What happened to you, you pieces of shit?! I can't choose him just like that!" the bluenet shouted exasperated.

"But why?" Gray and Happy said at the same time.

"Oh, c'mon Jellal!" Natsu said irritated. "Choose me! I have to be Erza's godfather!"

Who knew that even the great Natsu 'Salamander' Dragneel would give importance to this matter?

"Can I know why does everyone want to be Erza's godfather?" asked Jellal.

"Well..." said Laxus. "The truth is... We don't know."

"Then... What do you want?" Jellal said irked.

"We just want to be the godfather," the four present said.

"I'm sorry... So don't annoy me," Jellal said, drinking from his beer.

The other four remained in silence seeing Fernandes a little hateful. They stayed like this until somebody entered through the door of the hut.

"Hey..." a brunet with the face full of piercings said followed by a black cat. "... I need... To tell you something important."

"What do you want, Metalhead?" Natsu asked curious. Lily had a concerned face.

"Well..." Gajeel said, scratching his head doubtfully. "... Natsu... Gray... I wanted to ask you..."

Those two had put enough at what their partner was going to say - it must have been important if he called them by their names.

"H-How would you feel if someone... Would call you 'uncle Natsu' and 'uncle Gray'?" the iron dragon slayer said finally.

Jellal and Laxus spit all the beer that they were drinking in that moment. Natsu, Gray and Happy blanked out.

"WHAAAAAAT?!"

Lily was nodding again and again. Gajeel was looking at the floor mildly red.

"I'm only gonna say one thing," said Redfox, making everyone get worked up. "... All of this was your fault, Fernandes!" pointed the dark mage.

"And what did I do now?"

"All of this happened at your stupid proposal!"

"Say what?" said Gray.

"Hey," Natsu said, getting Gajeel's attention. "If you did something to Levy I SWEAR I'M GONNA CASTRATE YOU!" Salamander lit up his fist.

"Calm down, Natsu! I didn't do anything!" Gajeel said, calming Natsu down a little. He was surprised when the Redfox looked to another direction mildly red. "The truth is... It was reverse."

All the people present there, except Lily, blanked out. For a second a completely drunk Levy doing _indecent_ things to Gajeel passed through their mind.

"I don't know her much," said Jellal, "but she doesn't look like the type to do something so wild."

"You're right," said Laxus.

"It's not possible for Levy to do something like that," agreed Gray.

"Exactly... What happened, Gajeel?" Natsu asked confused.

Gajeel quickly drove himself to one of the seats from the hut, then thought about what was going to say while everyone was watching him puzzled.

"Well... After Jellal asked Titania to marry him... The usual drunkenness started... But this time I didn't see that Levy was drinking more than she should... And when we got back home..." Before continuing to talk, Gajeel looked at the floor blushing. "... It happened." He let out a desperate cry, making everybody jump startled. "... THAT SHORTY! She found my weak points in a matter of seconds! AND I COULDN'T STOP HER!"

Everyone present stared at him with stupid faces, except Natsu, who asked him something truly idiotic.

"But you didn't want her to stop, right?" said Natsu with a perverted smile on his face.

Due to his stupid comment, he received a hit in the face that left him almost unconscious.

"Anyways," said Jellal looking at Natsu with deception, "the thing is that now you're going to be a father, right?" Gajeel only sighed.

"Well yes," he answered with a half-smile.

All his friends, except for the semiconscious Natsu, grinned.

"Okay then... Congratulations, Gajeel!" Gray said finally.

"Same here," added Laxus crossing his arms. "Gramps would love to hear the news."

"By the way, who else knows about this?" Jellal wanted to know.

"Well, nobody except for us," said Lily.

"Levy hasn't commented nothing yet?" asked Happy.

"Of course not, because if she would've said something, Titania and the barmaid would've already made me shreds already," said Gajeel.

"And what happens if Juvia finds out... Or Lucy?" asked a completely renewed Natsu.

"Well, if Juvia finds out, she will be happy," answered Gray with a smile on his face.

"If Bunny-Girl finds out, I don't think anything will happen," Gajeel said calmly, making Natsu worry.

"Hey," Dragneel said, "don't underestimate Luce."

"Why?" Gajeel asked. Natsu wanted to answer, but he didn't do it because the door of the shack suddenly opened very brusquely.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT COMPULSIVE IRON BASTARD?!" exclaimed a very angry Lucy. All the men present remained flabbergasted.

What the hell just happened?

Lucy didn't lose any time. She picked the Redfox by the cuff and launched him outside of the hut with the force of a thousand demons.

"What the hell?!" everyone asked, except for Natsu.

"I told you to not underestimate Lucy," said a Natsu with his arms crossed.

Lucy started beating Gajeel up with a force gotten from who knows where. Gajeel didn't have any chance of defending himself, but he knew perfectly why the Heartfilia was pummeling him to the ground.

Levy told them everything.

Gajeel had imagined this already. The time Lucy and Levy had hung out turned them into best friends, and how Lucy had quite a few years in the guild, they were almost sisters now. Lucy was Levy's 'onee-san', even though no one would say the same. And as onee-san, it was Lucy's duty to make the bastard who wasted her little sister's life pay.

Yes, Gajeel knew this very well, event hough he found out when he started being beaten by Lucy. But he was wondering where the hell was she getting this force?

Gajeel felt how his arms started to stretch at the point of getting to tear them apart. Lucy was also taking it out on the neck of the dragon. The men were watching the spectacle from a safe distance. Even Lily was enjoying it a little.

After a while, Lucy didn't seem to lose her energy, and Gajeel was starting to fall unconscious. Nobody bothered to help the Redfox. They just continued watching the show, impressed by Lucy's attitude, especially Natsu, who was watching her with an air of pride.

A certain blue-haired girl got at the scene.

"Lu-chan! Stop it!" shouted Levy who was reaching the show. The McGarden drew everyone's attention and made Lucy stop.

_'Thank goodness...'_ thought the iron dragon slayer. _'...B-B-B-But what the fuck?'_

What he saw next wasn't by his liking at all.

Erza, Mirajane, and Juvia were behind Levy.

_'Is... Is today my execution?' _Gajeel thought.

"Lucy," said Erza, who walked in front of the guys, ignoring them.

The Heartfilia walked away from the Redfox to where Erza was.

Without anyone saying a single word, Erza invoked a club and gave it to Lucy. She received it calmly.

Erza grinned diabolically.

"Make us proud," said Scarlet, refering to her and Mira who nodded again and again.

The men blanked out. Juvia gaped and Levy watched her partners and friends with horror. Gajeel shaked in fear.

Lucy spinned around slowly to dramatize the action. She looked directly at Gajeel, then smiled viciously.

"Gihi," she laughed, showing the madness inside her.

_'Mommy,'_ thought Gajeel.

"GAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

After two hours in which Lucy massacred Gajeel, Jellal decided it was time to stop, saying "Stop please. Think of the baby."

That's how Lucy stopped, leaving a half-dead Gajeel.

Half an hour later, Wendy and Porlushka came to revive Gajeel, but he had to take it easy for a big time.

As soon as they got to the guild, Master, as everyone, asked for explanations.

And that's how everybody found out that in about six or seven months at most, there was going to be a new guild member.

"Having kids is manly!" shouted Elfman, who was carrying a little baby girl with Evergreen.

All the others congratulated Gajeel and Levy after, but then he had to rest.

Levy accompanied the father of her child to the infirmary, while the others started praising Lucy for defeating Gajeel up without much effort.

"I'm sorry," said Levy, seating herself on a chair beside Gajeel, who was resting on a bed. "It wasn't a good idea to tell the girls yet."

"Don't worry, Shorty," said Gajeel, comforting her. "Bunny-Girl is like your older sister. It makes sense that she wants to kill me now."

Levy smiled sadly. Gajeel realised that, then remembered he had something to do, something that he wanted to talk about with the boys hours ago, but there wasn't any time.

"Oh well," said Gajeel, getting up from the bed, drawing Levy's attention. She looked at him surprised.

"Shorty," he said with a slight blush which the McGarden noticed, "will you marry me?"

The room was silent.

"Eh?" managed to say the bluenette. "EHHHHHH? WHAT KIND OF SHITTY PROPOSAL IS THAT?"

Gajeel watched her surprised with some nervousness.

"Wait a moment, Shorty," he said, looking again for something in his pocket. Levy observed him curious.

"Here it is," he finally said, getting a small box of blue velvet out. Gajeel opened it to reveal a ring encrusted with a small blue stone.

"Now I'm talking, Shorty. Will you marry me?" Levy was speechless.

"G-Gajeel..." she finally said with crystalized eyes.

"Tch... If you don't want it's okay... I only thought it would be a good idea if you're going to... GAH!"

"GAJEEL!"

Levy had jumped on him, making both of them fall on the bed of the infirmary.

Levy started embedding kisses and kisses on his entire face, and Gajeel started laughing at her reaction. He was in paradise receiving over and over again kisses from his _fiancé_, or at least that's what he thought, because he still had to make sure.

"Is that a yes, Shorty?" Levy smiled.

"What do you think, you idiot?"

Gajeel laughed, then took the face of the McGarden (who will be soon known as the Redfox) and embedded a deep kiss on those sweet lips of hers.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please point out any mistakes and also, as I might have mentioned in my other story, 'April Fools', I am looking for artists. If you are interested, please PM me or send me a note on dA :) So long, pixies! I'll talk to you later! ;)**


End file.
